Only in Death Do We Part
by Chezika
Summary: Cameron is seriously ill, beyond the point of curable…what happens when the only person she wants to see is her distant friend who now lives in Las Vegas? CSIHouse crossover
1. Prologue

**_Only in Death do we Part_**

**Sum:** Cameron is seriously ill, beyond the point of curable…what happens when the only person she wants to see is her distant friend who now lives in Las Vegas? ((CSI/House crossover))

**Disclaimer:** I do not own CSI or House MD

…Prologue…

Standing in the doorway, she looked at her friend, whom laid on the hospital bed in the ICU of Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital. The virus was unknown and incurable, and now the strong brunette was lying, prone and helpless on a bed, that would only keep reminding her that she only had a few hours left with the woman. Allison Cameron… That was the name on the chart that was now hooked on the end of the bed, and the board that was on the other side of the hallway.

"How is she?" She said quietly as a blonde doctor came out of the room with a vile of blood for more tests, and more false hope. He looked at her for a second then looked back at the blood. "Not good…"

"As good as can be expected…" He paused. "You're the only one she wanted us to call… are you sure you don't want to go in there?" She turned her head back to the door and her fingernails found her nervous, biting mouth. "She'll want to see you… or at least hear your voice before…" He couldn't finish the sentence; it was one scenario he didn't want to even consider now.

"Thank you, Dr. Chase… but I think I can make my own decisions." She said before he chose to walk up and get started on the tests that could possibly save his co-worker's life. As the Australian left, she leaned her head on the door and watched the monitor and the rise and fall of the respirator that the woman was attached to before feeling someone step up next to her.

"And I thought I was the selfish one…" The man said sarcasm evident in his gruff voice as he leaned on his cane. "I'm sure you know who I am, but for introduction's sake, I'm Dr. House."

"Ah yes, the infamous Greg House… I'm afraid that all I've heard about you are the things that you put Allie through." She didn't move her head, just kept her eyes on the woman on the hospital bed. "What's wrong with her?"

"I don't know, that's why we run tests… or haven't you heard, we have to justify before we kill someone…" He said, no humor was found in his voice.

"Bullshit, you know exactly what's wrong with her… you just refuse to believe it…" This time she turned to face him. "She's HIV positive… did she tell you that?" House just turned his gaze to Allison Cameron, who continued to fight for her life. "What does she have?"

"A form of cancer… we haven't found the type yet… that's what these new bout of tests is for…" House stepped away from the glass and walked for the door. "And given that combination, Sara… she doesn't have a lot of time left…" And with that he opened the door and slipped in, the door sliding closed behind him. He limped to the bed and sat down in the chair beside the dying brunette. "I'm sorry Cameron…"

"I'm sorry…Allie.." Sara stepped away from the glass and walked for the waiting area in the ICU. With her head in her hands, she let her tears fall.

**_Author's Note: _** Kinda spit this out over the span of two days... hope ya like it and i'll update as soon as i can

_Listo Out_


	2. Chapter One

Only in Death do we Part

Sum: Cameron is seriously ill, beyond the point of curable…what happens when the only person she wants to see is her distant friend who now lives in Las Vegas? ((CSI/House crossover))

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI or House MD

…Chapter One…

Again, she found herself outside the room staring in, watching Allison Cameron as she breathed, or rather, as the respirator breathed for her. She hadn't seen any of the three doctors from earlier the day before, but there was another doctor, female, who always got as far as the reception desk before seeing her and walking away. A brunette woman, but that was all she saw. Then there was the tall male doctor, always in a button-up shirt and ties with ironed khakis, he would come in every so often and look at her, then he would leave, much like the brunette woman.

"She hasn't moved from that spot all morning…" He said to the Dean of Medicine at PPTH. "She's worse than House is… if it's possible…" He looked at the shorter woman and she continued her observation of the woman who would not, to save her own life, go in to see the dying woman.

"I'm sure House isn't helping the matter either… he was talking to her last night… now she won't even blink or look away from Dr. Cameron…" She looked back at the chart, trying to act like she was doing something besides staring. "I'm worried about her…"

"Well, Lisa, I can't think of any ways to get her in there… other than dragging her in there by her hair." Then Lisa Cuddy stilled her hands, watching the brunette outside the ICU room, she had moved, now her hands were both on the glass as she watched something happen within the room. The alarm went off at the nurse's station and Cuddy ran in her heels to the very room Sara stood outside of, Dr. Wilson was not far behind her.

Inside lay Cameron, she was seizing and the heart monitor was erratic. After pulling the pillows from under her head and turning her on her side, the monitor let out a loud and resounding flat line. Cuddy's actions stilled for a few seconds before a few nurses and the diagnostics team came into the room. Chase took his place at the crash cart and attempted to revive the woman. Minutes later, Chase was successful and Cameron's heart was pumping on, but worn out, they all knew. The blonde Aussie doctor looked out the glass wall at Sara as she stood with her arms crossed watching Allison for any other changes.

This time, it wasn't Dr. House who stepped up next to her, or Dr. Chase, but the tall doctor, James Wilson, head of Oncology. He had come out of the room and now stood beside her, waiting for something that he could say. Instead, she initiated the conversation:

"How much longer does she have?" Sara asked with all emotion left out of her voice, looking only at Allison Cameron, who lay in the bed, still, but alive, if you could call it that. The tall man beside her sighed and put his hands in her coat pockets and then looked into the room, watching the slow and struggling rise and fall of the brunette's chest as she fought to live. "It can't be long if you're struggling to tell me…"

"I just can't figure out why you would want to stay on this side of the glass…" He said as Chase sat down in the chair beside Allison Cameron's bed and ran a hand through his hair in an exhausted manner before bowing his head and went silent. "I'm sure you have heard this a few times… but you were the only one Cameron wanted to see… she didn't want House or any of her other friends… just you." He paused. "Before she went into her coma, if you want to call it that… she wouldn't even let Chase or Foreman into her room."

"Yea, I know… and she wants to see me, or hear my voice at least…right? I have gotten this same pep talk from everyone, in their own words… of course, you're the first to involve what Allie did while you guys called me…" Sara smirked. "She never like hospitals when we were kids…" It was then that Dr. James Wilson actually took a good look at Sara's face; what little make-up she wore was obscured by the tear-streaks from the days previous, and she wore no mascara, most likely washed off if she wore it. And now, there was a new batch of tears beginning to form on the edge of her eyes. "I'm not going to justify myself to you… or to House, or to anybody else in this hospital, because as far as I'm concerned… you guys are nothing but children with government approval to use us as pin cushions…" Sara took one last looks at Allison before heading down the hall to the balcony outside where there was fresh air and alone time.

It was quiet as she stood there, overlooking the courtyard below and the stars, or what was visible of the night sky, above her. The door closed silently behind her and she breathed in the night air and closed her eyes, thinking to herself.

"God, Allie… what have we gotten ourselves into this time…"

--

"It seems we've managed to get into a lot of trouble this time…" The teenage Allison grinned as she looked at the teenage Sara, they were being escorted to the Principal's office for something that only they could do together. The football field was now vibrant pink and every toilet in the three bathrooms designated for girls, had overflowed that morning, flooding many of the hallways, and last but not least…

The door to the principal's office opened and there stood the much disliked man that rules the school, with a green face and hot pink hair that blinded whoever looked at him, and only made laughter erupt from the two teenagers. The man continued to turn darker with his rage and he continued his glare at the two girls. They sat down still giggling in silence as the man started his rant on how what they did was childish and wrong and that they were high-schoolers and they should start acting like it. Then it ended with them getting one day out of school suspension. And that night, Sara had come home to an angry foster mother who used just about anything she could get her hands on to beat the hell out of her, and not one hit went Allison's way.

--

Once more her thinking was interrupted by a new doctor, and female. The woman stood next to her, obviously trying to find a way to say something. She then looked up at Sara and opened her mouth before she saw the smirk on Sara's face.

"I bet you're trying to figure out why Allie only wanted me…" The woman was confused now. "I know Dr. House isn't getting any sleep over it, it's bugging the hell out of him…" She paused, looking down at her shoes, putting out the cigarette that she hadn't smoked. "He probably thinks that we were sleeping together or something…" She laughed a little. "What are your thoughts?"

"At this point… I don't think they matter.."

"They do, actually… I want to know what you people think of Allie before she goes, so I can clear a few things up for you doctors…" She wasn't mad, at least, not yet. Sara turned her head to look at the female doctor and Dean of Medicine at PPTH. "Do you think she's a meth addict who sleeps with whoever knocks on her door? Or damaged, abused as a child…" Sara paused. "I know for fact that you don't think she's as innocent as House makes her out to be, only that idiot could think that about Allie."

"Well, I think that she's a great doctor that had a rough spot last year, it happens to people…" The woman paused. "I also think that Allison Cameron deserves to see her foster sister before she leaves…" Sara couldn't believe it, the woman had been the only one to figure it out, and if the others had, they didn't say anything.

"As I've said it before…"

"No, I'm not buying it, Dr. Cameron wants to see you… now, she's conscious and she only wants to talk to you…" The shock was clear on Sara Sidle's face.

"…I…"

**Author's Note:** Thanx to those who reviewed and I hope you like the new chapter

_Listo Out_


	3. Chapter Two

**_Only in Death do we Part_**

**Sum:** Cameron is seriously ill, beyond the point of curable…what happens when the only person she wants to see is her distant friend who now lives in Las Vegas? ((CSI/House crossover))

**Disclaimer:** I don't own CSI or House MD

**Author's Note:** Warning.. there is cursing in this chapter. I just thought I should give warning XD

* * *

…Chapter Two…

The phone lay untouched on the lap table that sat at the foot of the hospital bed as she held the still and cold hand of her best friend and foster sister. No one had been in since she had sat down; Dr. Cuddy had been standing outside the room with Dr. House an hour before, but that was the last that she had glanced any of the four familiar doctors and closer than the nurse's station. Her phone had rung a few times, but she refused to answer, reasoning that her boss was not as important as her dying friend. Taking a minute to move some of the smaller woman's hair from her fragile face, Sara felt a slight squeeze of her hand.

"About time, Sar…" She heard as more than a rasp and no more than a whisper. She drew back in surprise to hear her dying friend speak and noticed the smile that made its way onto her pale features. "I've seen you standing out there for days now… did House finally guilt trip you into coming in here?" Sara could only smile as her sister managed to slip into an easy conversation after a year of no contact.

"Nah, as highly as you speak of him, he only talked to me once since I've been here… couldn't get his answers so I haven't seen him since…" Sara paused, running her fingers over the knuckles of her sister's hand in thought on what to say next. "Actually, Dr. Cuddy was the one to get me to come in here… did you tell anyone about our relationship?"

"We promised not to, so… I didn't." Allison said and watched the question pass through her sister's eyes. "Sar, did Cuddy figure it out?" Nodding only slightly, Allison let out her best laugh in her current deathlike state and Sara managed a smile once more. "I may have told Cuddy… we used to go out for drinks after major cases, we hung out…" She coughed. "You know how I am when I get drunk Sara, I could tell government secrets if I knew any…" Sara's smiled only grew until the woman continued to cough and her heart rate sped up and the warning beeps erupted from the machine next to the bed.

"Allie… Allie!" She stood up, the abruptness of it sending her chair backwards into the glass wall just as it opened and the blonde Aussie, Dr. Chase ran in followed shortly by a nurse. She didn't moved from the side of the bed as Dr. Chase took and intubation tray from the nurse and moved to the back of the bed. "Allie…Allie…Allie…"

"Ms. Sidle… I'm going to have to ask you to step outside…" Dr. Chase said as he removed the pillows from underneath Allison's held and began to the intubation. As she watched him, she didn't step away from her sister's side until the tube was firmly down her throat and she was breathing once more. "You're not allowed in here when patients are going through trauma… next time you will have to step outside…" She wasn't listening, Allison's eyes were closed and her chest rose and fell mechanically. "Are you okay?" He had his hand on her shoulder, trying to regain her half-hearted attention as she watched the brunette on the bed.

"I need to talk to Dr. House…" She said, still watching her foster sister's assisted breath. "Now." It wasn't a question, it was a demand. The blonde Aussie doctor left the room immediately, only for the object of her questions to appear in the room. "That was fast… you must be worried if you're that close to the room." She shot as she continued to watched the brunette. "But… I'm done patronizing you… I don't want her to suffer." She looked up at the man and saw the protest in his eyes and the sympathy for her decision directly behind the protest.

"I can't do that." He said tapping his cane in anticipation. "Cameron isn't DNR." Sara looked back at Allison and then back to the man before the shrill ringing of her cell phone broke the silence. She clenched her hands, resisting the urge to answer the phone. "Are you going to get that?" She stayed silent and still until she saw him reach for her phone. "Hello…"

'Who is this?' The volume on the phone was loud for someone so young, so she heard the worried child-like voice of her friend's daughter. 'Where's Sara?' He smirked and held the phone out to her.

"It's for you." She took the phone and glared at him.

"Hey, Linds, what's up?" She asked all hints of her previous anger gone from her voice as she listened to the teenager on the other end of the phone.

'Mom's worried about you, she doesn't sleep at night, and Greg has been over every day asking if we've heard from you… it's hectic Sara… when are you coming home?' Sara looked at the male doctor in the room and then tried to come up with an answer.

"I don't know Linds, I'm trying to make sure that my friend is all right… I promise that I'll come home as soon as possible, and tell Greg to stop worrying…" She paused looking at the monitor that displayed Allison's heart rate as it sped up. "Lindsay, I have to go, I'll see you when I get home…" She said and quickly closed the phone and looked at Dr. House, he made no move to save the brunette and she watched as Drs. Chase and Foreman came in and watched as their boss stood there. "Why are you just standing there?" She asked and he just continued to watch as Allison Cameron's heart began to fail. "Are you going to help her!" She yelled.

"There's nothing we can do… it's all Cameron now…" And with that said, Dr. House walked from the hospital room and away from Allison Cameron. Sara watched as she didn't open her eyes or move as the heart monitor read a pulse of zero and the resounding 'beep' of a flat-line echoed throughout the room and etched itself into her brain. Sara watched as Dr. Chase sat down in a chair with his head in his hands and Dr. Foreman held his head in his hands and tried to suppress his sobs. Angered by what had happened, Sara ran from the room and to the retreating back of Dr. House. Tapping him on the shoulder, she waited until he turned around and caught him off guard with a fist to the side of his face.

"You asshole!" She yelled, getting the attention of everyone in the ICU waiting room and the nurse's station. "You fucking asshole…" She watched as he felt his lip for the cut he knew had formed the minute her fist connected with his jaw. "That is only a fraction of the pain I wish I could cause you…" She growled. "I've heard so much about you, Allison would go on for hours over the phone about how diligent you are, how determined you were with every case… sure, you never knew the patients, but you always managed to help them, ALWAYS…" She paused as she calmed her breathing. "What you did in there…that was cowardice… and… and NOT the House that Allison Cameron fell in love with!" After saying this she turned from him and watched as the Dean of Medicine and the Head of Oncology came from the Nurse's Station to help him to his feet.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Cool, so this is yet another chapter...and it's sad cryweepsob and...um...some of you probably don't like me anymore cry so...anyway, prepare for some more mentions of CSI in the next chapters and a turn in the story...

_Listo Out_


End file.
